Misunderstood Souls
by kyoot-neko-chan
Summary: Two girls, hated by their own village, run away and come to Konoha to reek havoc. SasukeOC GaaraOC NaruHina I suck at summaries.R&R!3nd Chapter up! Rated T for language,might change later. Now anyone can review and comment on it, even guests! Hope you lik
1. Profiles

**Misunderstood Souls**

Author's note

Erm..yeah Hi This is my first fanfic so don't kill me or flame. Im sensative TT. In this chapter, it's only gonna be about their profile. And you people can vote on who you want them to be paired up with. There's currently two characters at the begginig of the story. There will be more new characters later in the story I really hope you like it. Feel free to voice your opinions and tell me what's wrong about the story Bye!

** Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto, if I did do you think I'd be writing this? I DO own Kumiko and Ayumi though.

* * *

****

**(Theyre both ninjas)**  
** Name**: Fujiwara Kumiko  
Age: 12  
Village: Wind  
Family: Dead  
Friends: Michiyo  
Personality: Funny, cool, hyper, friendly, open, loving and very sweet. She knows how people feel when they are hated, misunderstood and mistrusted.

** Appearance**

(In Demon Form) She has Neko(cat) ears and tails,with normal appearance, because of the cat demon sealed inside her (Nibi the Two Tailed Cat demon)  
(In Human Form) Kumiko has long black hair with a bit of white and red streaks (AN: LIKE ME!! YAY!!) that reaches her knees. She also has icy blue eyes that turn purple when she's very angry. Kumiko wears a white tanktop with light blue and purple designs on it and dark blue baggy pants. She also wears a locket around her neck that has a picture of her sister and Michiyo.

** Weapons**

Shurinken and Kunai. A huge sword like Zabuza's but everytime Kumiko fights the sword is surrounded by purple chakra like Kumiko's eyes when she fights.  
Powers: Kumiko has control over the dead, she can bring them back to life. She controls ice, water and sound.

* * *

**Name**: Ishimaru Ayumi  
Age: 13  
Village: Wind  
Family: Dead  
Friends: Kumiko  
Personality: Funny, sweet, calm, quiet, friendly and open. Understanding and loving.

** Appearance**

(Ayumi doesn't have a demon in her but she's still very strong)  
Ayumi has shoulder length brown hair with light brown streaks and green/brown eyes that turn red when shes very angry. She wears a light green short sleeved shirt with really light green stripes and a dark green knee-length skirt and black shorts underneath. Ayumi also wears a silver bracelet on her right arm that has four different jewels, with these jewels she can control all the elements. The red jewel is for fire, blue for water, white for air and green for earth.

**Weapons**

Shurinken and Kunai. Two silver katanas with green symbols on them (AN: Too much green o.O) Powers: Ayumi has control over light and dark and the elements.

--------------------------------------------

I..eh..don't know what to say. Hope I didn't make any spelling misktakes though. Your opinion, should I continue? And vote who you want them to be paired up with. More info on the girls will be shown later, like how they were hated and misunderstood. That's why I'm naming this story **'Misunderstood Souls'**


	2. We're there

**Misunderstood Souls - Chapter 2 -**

**(A/N): **Hey everyone! Its me again. Second chappie is up -w- please review! Remember this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if it's bad.

"Blah" Talking

"**Blah**" Demon talking

"**BLAH**" Demon shouting

-Blah- Thinking

"BLAH" Shouting

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto but I own Michiyo, Ayumi and Kumiko.

* * *

In the dark night, two figures appeared. From the looks of it, they were two girls, one with long inky black hair and the other with brown. The dark-haired one whispered to the other "Ano Ayumi. Why are we doing this again?" Ayumi glared at her and smacked Kumiko's head.."You baka! We're trying to escape, what did you think?" The two girls sealed they're chakra and tried to jump over the huge wall without the guards or anyone noticing. They did some handseals so fast that you couldn't even see them with the sharingan, "Kage bunshin no jutsu" Both of them said and 2 clones appeared. The two clones jumped down from the top of the wall and attacked the guards while the girls were escaping. 

----------

The two girls were walking for a long time. "Hey Ayumi, let's stop here and continue tomorow in the morning" Kumiko said out of breath. Ayumi turned around to glare at her, she sighed "I know you're tired and so am I, but we have to continue otherwise we won't be able to reach Konoha. By now the village would've found out that we escaped so they would send Anbu after us". Kumiko pouted as she got up from the tree trunk she was leaning against, and followed Ayumi.

6 hours of walking later

Kumiko let out a yawn as she blinked a couple of times. They were hungry, lost and they're feet were paining alot. "Ne Ayumi-chan, I'm hungry" she whined. Kumiko always acted like a child, that's why many people call her adorable and very kawaii w "I am too, but there's no food aroung here, you'll have to wait until we get to Konoha.." Ayumi said. "Ayumi-chan! Do you even know where we are?" Kumiko asked as she got up.

The brown haired girl shook her head...

After sometime, the two girls got tired and agreed they could sleep and continue in the morning since they were far away from the village and they were sure that noone will find them..

----------

The chocolate-haired girl eyes fluttered open as she let out a small yawn. She looked at her companion who was sleeping soundly, her dark hair blowing lightly in the wind. Ayumi giggled as she slowly got up to wake her friend.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Were closer to Konoha now" Kumiko slowly woke up and glared a bit at Ayumi, she was SO not a morning person. Kumiko got up and yawned loudly as she rubbed her eyes. "Okay come one..let's get going"

They were walking for a long time after that, -Stupid forest- Kumiko thought, she really hated forest. They reminded her of Michiyo. Michiyo always loved the forest. She, Kumiko and Ayumi always used to come here and play when they were little. The three were like sisters. As Kumiko was daydreaming, Ayumi stopped walking and a smile crept on her face.

The shadow-haired girl looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. Her friend turned to look at her, "We're here"

In front of them was a huge gate and infront of it, there were two guards. _-Probably Anbu- _Ayumi thought.

* * *

**Japanese Vocabulary:**

Kawaii Cute  
Imouto Little Sister  
Baka Idiot  
Bunshin Clone

**  
(A/N)** Sooo...what do you guys think? Hope you liked it. Im not good at writing stories. In the next chapter, they'll meet Team7 and the hokage. Please R&R!!! I'm really sorry it's short, I'll write longer next time! I promise !!!


	3. The Hokage and Team 7

**Misunderstood Souls**

(A/N) Hey people 8D It's me again..yeeaaah. I enabled some filter thingy now anyone even guests are allowed to comment. And I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a looong ime (nearly a month) Gomenasai Minna-san! T.T (Sorry everyone!) Anyway this chapter is about them reaching konoha and meeting Team 7 and some other characters. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! This story takes place before the Chunnin exams. That also means it takes place before Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin became to 5th Hokage. Aaaaand the votes are..:

Ayumi x Sasuke 1  
Kumiko x Sasuke 0

Ayumi x Gaara 0  
Kumiko x Gaara 1

You can still vote on who you want them to be with. Voting ends when 5th chapter is up. There may even be triangles ;D >

"Blah" Talking  
**"Blah"** Demon talking  
**"BLAH"** Demon shouting  
'Blah' Thinking  
**"BLAH"** Shouting

** Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto T.T So sad -sniff- They belong to Masashi Kishimoto -envy- o--o I do own Ayumi, Michiyo and Kumiko though.

* * *

** M  
I  
S**

An annoyed dark-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes yawned as her companion shook her. "Wake up sleepy-head," her chocolate-haired friend said sweetly. "We're closer to Konoha now" The sleepy one was Fujiwara Kumiko and the other one was Ishimaru Ayumi. You see, Ayumi was like a big sister to Miko (A/N Kumiko's nickname) She always took care of her when little Miko depended on her. They walked for what seemed like an hour or so through the forest. Kumiko really hated forests, they reminded her of Michiyo. Michiyo always loved the forest. She, Kumiko and Ayumi always used to come here and play when they were little. The three were like sisters. As Kumiko was daydreaming, Ayumi stopped walking and a smile crept on her face.

The shadow-haired girl looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. Her friend turned to look at her, "We're here" In front of them was a huge gate and infront of it, there were two guards. 'Probably Anbu' The younger one thought.

She walked up to them with a smile on her face and her best friend behind her. "State your names and business here" One of the guards said. Ayumi moved forward, "I'm Fujiwara Kumiko and this is Ishimaru Ayumi, " She pointed to herself then to her friend then continued. "We need to meet the Hokage" The guards nodded and opened the gates for them. The two girls went in with a look of awe on their faces. 'Konoha' so beautiful!' Ayumi said while Kumiko just stood there annoyed. (A/N Kumiko's really sweet but she gets annoyed easily) Soanyway they enter the Hokage's building and knock on his office door.

"Come in" a voice reply's from inside the room.  
The girls enter with small smiles on their faces. "Welcome to Konoha" an old man says. "Im the 4th Hokage and who are you two? This time Ayumi's the one who answers. "Im Ishimaru Ayumi and this is Fujiwara Kumiko, we want to become citizents of this village" The Hokage nodded in reply and asked one final question. "I see you have ninja head bands with you, so you're from the Wind Village?" Kumiko nodds. "Very well then, " he (hokage) says and gives you some papers. "Fill out these forms"

** U  
D  
E  
R**

An hour later  
After filling the forms, they handed them over to the Hokage an he gave them some money and a house for both of them. I don' want to explain it in detail cause I'm soooo lazy ;D. Anyway The hokage smiles at them and asks, "You two are Genin, aren't you?"  
"Hai"  
"Well then, if you want to continue and want to graduate you can enter the ninja academy to start over or you can continue in teams, choose one" The two girls looked at each other and thought about it for two to three minutes and agreed that they could be in teams because it would be annoying if they had to start everything from the begining.

"Well what teams do you want to be in? If you don't know the teams you can look around Konoha and meet them because right now they're free and aren't on any missions"  
"Erm..where can we find them?" Kumiko asks while raising an eyebrow.  
"Probably at the training grounds" He answers.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama" Ayumi says while dragging a confused Kumiko out of the office. "Arigatou!" Kumiko shouts as Ayumi drags her out. The Hokage chuckled as the left, 'Well, this is going to be a lively year'

**S  
T  
O  
O  
D**

Meanwhile on Konoha's streets  
"So, where did the Hokage say the teams were anyway?" the chocolate-haired girl asked. "Training grounds..I think.. ; " Kumiko answered. Ayumi asks again 8D "Did you ask WHICH training grounds they were?"  
"IieGomenasai!" "It's ok, we'll find them ourselves" With a sigh, they continued on their way to find the training grounds! D

After 20 minutes of searching the two stumble upon some biiiiiiig sign that says 'Training Grounds' they looked at each other and blinked. But anyway continued. As soon as they enter they hear a loud yell "NARUTO!!" _BONK _(Guess who) Kumiko and Ayumi ran slowly towards the sound and found two, no, three people.

Two were boys the other was a girl. Ayumi and Kumiko were wide eyed a bit when they saw them. A boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and..WHISKERS!! In an orange jumpsuit that was so bright that it took 10 seconds for Miko's eyes to adjust. The second was a boy who had raven black spiky hair and the eyes to match. He was wearing a high collar drak blue shirt and white shorts. The thing that made Ayumi laugh a bit about him was that his hair looks like a chicken's butt. The last member of the team was a girl with green eyes an pink hair.. 'Damn, it even looks natural' Miko thought. The girl was wearing a sleeveless read dress the reached her knees and black shorts under it.

**S  
O  
U  
L  
S**

* * *

Hope you liked it people! Gawd my hand hurts ;; Im sorry for making it so short! GOMENASAI!

Japanese vocabulary:**  
**Gomen/Gomenasai : Sorry  
Hokage : Leader/Chief  
Arigatou/ Arigatou Gozaimaru : Thanks/ Thank you  
Genin : Lowest rank of a ninja

Please R&R! I will upload the 4th chapter at once! And you can still vote on who you want them to be paired up with. Oh and now anyone can comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Misunderstood Souls

A/N : Yo! How's everybody doin? I finally wrote the 4th chapter, I know this story suck. So this chapter is about them getting to know the team and the other teams as well. Oh and here are the votes so far...

Ayumi-Sasuke 3 Kumiko-Sasuke 0

Ayumi-Gaara 0 Kumiko-Gaara 2

Changed the dates, voting ends when one pairing gets at least 15-20 votes.

"Blah" Talking

"Blah" Demon Talking

'BLAH' Demon Shouting

"BLAH" Shoutung

'Blah' Thinking

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I own Ayumi and Kumiko. Do ya'll think I'd be writing this if I owned them?

* * *

Recap:

Two were boys the other was a girl. Ayumi and Kumiko were wide eyed a bit when they saw them. A boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and..WHISKERS!! In an orange jumpsuit that was so bright that it took 10 seconds for Miko's eyes to adjust. The second was a boy who had raven black spiky hair and the eyes to match.

He was wearing a high collar dark blue shirt and white shorts. The thing that made Ayumi laugh a bit about him was that his hair looks like a chicken's butt. The last member of the team was a girl with green eyes an pink hair.. 'Damn, it even looks natural' Miko thought. The girl was wearing a sleeveless read dress the reached her knees and black shorts under it.

----- Kumiko ----- POV -----

I looked at the group with a weird expression on my face, unlike my teammate who was clam and stood there, smiling. "Hey! Who are you?!" The blond with the whiskers yells at us. "I'm Fujiwara Kumiko and this is my teammate, Ishimaru Ayumi" I said.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura" The bubble-gum-haired girl holds out her hand and Ayumi and I shake it.

"Come on, I'll introduce you, okay..this is Uzumaki Naruto and that ove there is Uchiha Sasuke" She says the last part dreamily and then totally spaces out and stares at him. He looks at us and nods uttering a simple 'Hn'. "Our teacher's late..well..he's always late. Maybe you heard of him? He's Hatake Kakashi" Sakura says.

'Kakashi..eh? Sounds familiar, maybe it's that guy who-' "Oh yeah!" Ayumi laughs a bit, "Of course I heard of him!" Yumi-chan's really smart and has heard of aot of people. She know's alot of information aswell. "So, you're from the Wind village I presume..?" Sakura asks. Duh, it says so on the headband on our forehead...

I nod. I felt my ears twitching a bit, they weren't shown because I was waring a jacket with a hood, and I was wearing the hood. But you can see my face though. Uh-oh, why now? Damnit!  
"Hey is there something wrong with your hood? Here, I'll fix it for you." Sakura says as she reaches out her arm and grabs the hood and lowers it a bit while saying "You might wanna take it off, the weather's real warm." Suddenly my ears pop out, just like that...I hate it when that happens.

Everybody just stares at me like this -- o.o while Yumi smacks her forehead. Kuso "HEY! Are they real!? Do they come off??" Naruto asks while reaching out for my ears and pulls them hard... "ITAI!"

"T-they ARE real..woah" Ayumi just laughs at me. "How come you have cat ears, wait..do you have a tail too?" Naruto asks excitedly. "Stop! Yes they're real, yes I have a tail aswell...sigh.."

"How-" Sasuke asks but then gets cutt off by Ayumi sayimg that we were going to tell them later.

* * *

Sorry it was short, my hand is aching and I have a bad headache. Gomen. 


End file.
